Daddy Naru ?
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: A young boy is left at SPR with only a note for Naru, But Naru never had a son and how how will everyone react when they find out the truth about Naru's old days in England plus Mai's in danger agian!
1. Chapter 1

"Mai Tea"

"Yes yes" I spoke cheerfully then the door swung open. It was a woman who scurried in and made her way over to me.

"Is this Shibuya Psychic Research ?" She questioned looking at me.

"Yes" I answered.

"I would like you to give something to Mr Shibuya if you don't mind"

"Not at all" The woman looked 18 and then at her side. I noticed there was a small boy clinging to her coat.

"Could you give him his son ?" She asked stepping to the side. I swear I nearly had a heart attack then I saw the little boy, he looked about two and had the same wispy black hair as Naru. By the time I looked up the woman was gone within a flash, there was a little boy Naru's double stood in front of me. He reached his arm out to me and gave me a piece of paper. I scanned the piece of paper and once again looked down at the small boy. He looked terrified and alone, I reached out and took his hand.

"What's your name honey ?" I questioned.

"Blair" He whispered quietly huddling into my side. I ruffled his hair and walked through in to our main area. Lin looked up puzzled but continued typing.

"Where's Naru ?" I tried not to speak to loud but was furious.

"He's with Brown-san and Hara-san" He spoke. I walked to his office without knocking and Lin watched behind me looking curious.

"Mai where's the tea ?" He asked " And who's that ?" He said pointing to the little boy. I stretched out my hand and gave him the note with the questioning looks from everyone else and just then Ayako, Bou-san.

"Mia is this some kind of joke ?" He asked with a piercing stare.

"Wow what's goin-" Lin signalled for them to stop speaking.

"A woman was here a few minutes ago" I answered.

"What's going on then ?" Questioned Ayako.

"Go on tell them" I nearly shouted staring at him.

"Mia this is not the time to be throwing tantrums" Naru gestured, Now I was mad know I was furious.

"Fine I'll tell them will I?, This is Naru's son Blair Shibuya his mother a previous relationship with Ayami Cortes" Everyone stared at me know even Lin looked amazed.

"It's there in black and white everything's in that envelope" I pointed down.

"How could you she was 15 years and you left her pregnant and alone o and she said "could you give him his son" o and there's a call about a client in the main room" I said.

"We will discuss this later" Lin said glaring at Naru. I think everyone was in shock to say anymore. We heard a small growl and looked down to Blair.

"Ayako ?" I asked then paused "Can you make peanut butter jelly sandwiches ?" The little boy's face lit up.

"Y- Ye " She stumbled still trying to get the words out.

"John, Bou-san can you start loading the van with equipment ?" I asked trying to get things under control. They nodded and left.

"Masako, can you take care of the client ?"

"Yes" She answered. Know one seemed in the mood for arguing right know. I bent down to Blair.

"This is Naru and Lin-san ok they'll talk to you for a while then I'll bring you in some sandwiches ok ?" He nodded eagerly and I walked out and closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me everything" Ayoko questioned.

"Well everything on that bit of paper proofs it is his son, the D.N.A test the birth certificate but what puzzles me the most why would Naru leave her pregnant ?" I wondered.

"Maybe he never know about the kid" Ayoko said pulling out the bread.

"But why show up know" I drifted into my thoughts within 5 more minutes I heard Lin yelling at Naru.

"Mai the van is loaded and we are ready to go what about ?.." He trailed off after hearing a yell from Lin.

"O ye great right" I said sarcastically, I was burning with jealousy on the inside that the fact Naru had been with another woman!! But I put that aside for know and concentrated on the next case.

"I'll go interrupt them shall I ?" They nodded. I walked to the office, knocked and walked in.

"We are ready to go" I said looking at a startled Naru and a very upset Lin and a happy face Blair.

"Ok, lets go" He said I paused " What about him ?" I asked and realized what they had planned and could not control the giggles.

"Mai control yourself and lets go" He sat grabbing his jacket and walking out with Lin following leaving Blair behind. I took the lunchbox I had been hiding behind my back out and gave it to him. He giggled.

"Lets go" I said and he nodded. The ride there was packed with songs and games and a unhappy Naru and Lin giving him death glares. This was worse than a soap drama.

****

"Wow, it's like a castle" I said staring up at big white polished castle style house. Masako was with the client Tsukanim Kei. He had come in a few days ago about his servants going missing and the rapping sounds and doors opening themselves.

"You are Mai-San right ?" He asked smiling.

"Yes and you can call me Mai Tsukanim-san" I answered.

"Know need for formalities then" I nodded and followed Lin-san in while he was carrying the equipment, Masako, John, Ayako and Bou-san where due to arrive later. The door slammed shut on the car. I turned around and saw Naru walking with more Equipment.

"NARU" I screeched. He nearly dropped the camera he was carrying.

"Where is Blair-kun ?" I asked.

"Sleeping in the car" He said usual.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM IN A CAR" I yelled at him attracting more attention. I grabbed the keys to the van and unlocked and slammed the door opened and picked up Blair. Naru had a lot to learn about being a parent. I walked inside the castle with a sleeping two year old.

I managed to find the base easily and lay Blair down on the sofa and pulled a small cover over him. I sighed this would defiantly be a long case.

**I hope you liked it!!**

**R&R =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I'm so surprised and gad you liked it to answer your questions, Yes I am a terrible speller and you'll find more about it Naru and Gene in the next few chapters oo and the case is explained here enjoy!**

**Happy Family's- Chapter 2**

Geez that Naru. I was so angry how could you possible leave a little kid in a car, honestly I wanted to smack him. I followed eagerly behind Lin-san. This house was a castle, according to Kei (the owner) there where four floors with 14 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, a basement, conference room, our base room and over a million hallways. This house was amazing!. I trailed down the ever lasting hallway looking at the tapestries and gazing from time to time back at Blair who also was having the same reaction as me.

"What do you think ?" I asked him.

"Castle" I think this kid could possibly read my mind ?. I laughed. I saw Blair staring up at me with the same cold glare Naru would gave me and near had a heart attack. I laughed to myself making Lin and Blair stare and me awkwardly shies you talk about a tough crowd. I walked into something soft yet hard and fell back.

"O I'm so sorry" I said as he reached down for me to take his hand.

"It's ok your from Shibuya Psychic Research right ?" Wow he looked about my age.

"Yes I'm Mai and you are ?" I asked look at the brown haired boy.

"O sorry I'm Kei's son, Hayate nice to meet you" He ruffled through his hair. He noticed Blair who was still clinging to my arm.

"Your Son ?" He wondered.

"O no it's.. um a friend of mine's " I thought quickly as a little girl came skipping round. She was so cute, she also had cute little brown curly hair and ran into Hayate.

"Nii-chan your slow" She whined.

"my darling sister Rika" He introduced.

"Yep the one and only" She said looking at Blair.

"Do you want to play ?" She asked him then looking at me. Blair nodded his head shyly and Rika took his hand and pulled him outside.

"I should keep an eye on him " I sighed.

"Shall I keep you company then ?" He questioned. I nodded eagerly and we walked to the garden.

"I was told then your father asked for us to conduct an investigation that this house makes rapping noises and attacks servants do you know of anymore things ?" I asked doing my detective work. I looked back and forth and the kids in front.

"I usually don't stay here you see I just returned from England" He gestured towards the small pond where the kids where.

"Ahh I see, Your father was very pacific in what he told us-" I started and looked and my watch and gasped.

"Crap I'm late for the conference, Naru will kill me" I sighed.

"I'm meant to be there too lets go" He said as we where about to leave we felt water being soaked at us and looked down to see Rika and Blair with water guns and ran for the conference room being soaked with water and two children running after us with strange looks from the maids. We saw the oak doors and ran to open them. We haven't realized that we fell through and the laughing kids where still soaking us. I tripped and Hayate caught me in well more like a tango pose. That was our finish me in a tango pose, Hayate holding me up and Rika and Blair on either side holding water guns. But starring in front of me was Naru, Lin, Ayako, Bou-San, Masako, John and about four 15 other people.

"That's our Mai always knows how to make an entrance" Bou-san Bid his laughter.

"I apology for my associates behaviour and my son's" Naru announced and the whole room was silent. I was still in the tango pose.

"That's quite all right Shibuya-San, It look's like Taniyama- San would very much like to help take care of the other member of staff's children. But there will be time for that later Taniyama-San , Hayate-kun would you please be seated and Rika dear why don't you show this boy your bedroom" Everyone nodded and I quickly moved to a chair beside Ayako.

"As I was saying our servants have been disappearing lately, the ripping noises and the servants claim to see things, that's why I have asked 5 different psychic teams here to investigate. I don't mean to be a bother to ask but there is a party tonight and I would like you all to attend to observe and solve if anything happens" She asked nicely.

"Yes Madam" A spiked haired man said.

"We would be honoured Noriko- Sama" A woman said.

"Yes us to"

"Yes Ma'm"

"I would like to ask a few question's first" I felt like a tone of bricks hit me. What was Naru thinking ? At a time like this.

" Me also" The same woman asked.

"Me and my husband will be available to answer any questions but as off know your rooms are prepared so I thank you" Everyone stood up as the woman known as " Norkio-Sama" was about to leave, she opened the doors and walked out. We where the last to leave and Bou-San and Ayako nearly broke into fits of tears.

"Nice entrance Mai" They congratulated me.

"I'll be going to my room know" Said Masako leaving.

"Naru ? Are we going to the party ?" I asked excited.

"Do as you wish, I have to go shopping first" He said uncomfortable. Ok I held my laugh.

"Shopping ?" Questioned John.

"My son need's clothes" He mumbled. Just then the doors swung open and in Walked in Blair.

"Mai" He said but Naru walked in front of me. He gave out his hand.

"Come" He commanded. Poor Blair I feel sorry for him.

"Good luck" Said Ayoko.

"The cars Ready" Lin announced. They walked out quietly and all you could hear was the distant call of Blair's name. We where in tears again.

"Is Naru on drugs ?"

"Is he drunk ?"

"Is he sick ?""You are all wrong … only I know, He's on his period" Said Bou-San dramatically. This case looked easy I thought, but I was about to be so wrong.

**Next Chap: Gene appears and why are the woman 16-30 being haunted by ghosts. Mai's in trouble once again and a new hero appears, Naru's becoming jealous and suspicious about his son and Norkio- San.**

**R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys so sorry for not updating I was uploading the first ep of ghost hunt the English dub and I need to start studying for test's but anyway,**

**I wrote half of these during my maths class (bored out of my skull) yesterday and my history class (had nothing better to do)**

**So Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Mini Naru,

"Because Naru is always right"

I opened my eye's facing a light silver floor. I was standing looking out onto the garden and was staring at a woman who looked about 17 and was planting flowers with a small child around the age of 7. I watched and a blunt figure came into view and he put his arm around her waist and put a hand over her mouth holding a knife to her throat. I was know standing next to her.

"No ran and help little girl" I was screaming. But I was invisible in the corner as another man came and dragged her away as the little cry was screeching in tears crying for her mummy. I went to take a step forward, But a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I turned around.

"Naru ?, Naru I need to help her" I pleaded but he shook his head and the image in front of me was gone and I was standing in blue light across from him.

"It's dangerous here Mai, you need to run" He said.

"I can't Naru what is going on ?" I asked looking down to see another woman around 23 being dragged away.

"Woman who came here before, went missing Mia. These woman had a small child with them and where between the age of 16-30" I gasped and went pale.

"You need to get away from here Mai" He said again.

"I can't there are other people here, Naru tell me what to do ?" I begged.

"Alright the key is under the door" Was all he said before vanishing.

"Naru, NARU ?" I shouted, but he was gone then I heard someone call my name.

"MIA GET UP" Yelled Ayoko. I sat up to quick and instantly felt sick.

"Ayoko what's wrong ?" I questioned.

"Your naptime's over you need to get ready for the party tonight" She said, geez it was dark.

"What time is it ?" I asked to have something thrown in my face.

"Ten to 9 party starts in 40 minutes hurry up and get ready" I looked at the dress and went red.

"I can't wear this" I nearly shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, and put it on" She snapped. I sighed and got up pulling the horrid dress and walked into the bathroom. I pulled off my jeans and top and slid into a grape coloured strapless satin dress, it was floor length and had small sparkles on it. The top off the dress was like a corset and was low-cut at the bag also covered in sparkles. The bottom of it was long and floor length, I pulled my hair behind my ears and put a pear of white and pale pink pearl chain around my neck. Then I pulled out the white dolly shoes and pushed them. It was amazing all I needed was a tiara and I would have easily become a princess.

"Mai hurry u-" I cut her off as I stepped outside the bathroom door blushing. There was Ayoko in a red slender dress which was a halter neck at her neck and she had her hair pinned back.

"Wow" We both said. There was a knock on the door.

"Ladies time to go" Shouted Tsukanim Kei.

"Coming " Threaded Ayako opening the door. Even Mr Tsukanim gasped at us.

"Everyone is making there way down" He said. I felt like I was in the 19th century, a formal party in a ballroom, But Bou-san had explained earlier that this was common in rich households. I had totally forgot about that dream I had to tell Naru but not in this get up thought.

"Taniyama- San ?" Tsukanim- San asked.

"O sorry" I was so nervous, I had never even been to a party. I walked behind Ayako keeping my head down. I was terrified.

"It'll be fine" Ayako whispered. We entered the hall and wow! It was beautiful surrounded by flowers tables and violists.

"Ah there they are" Pointed Ayako, but before I knew it. Hayate was in front of me in a dazzling suit.

"Want to dance ?" He asked curtly.

"I can't dance" I sighed but he pulled me onto the dance floor anyway I was the colour of a tomato. Ayako gave me the thumbs up as did Tsukanim-San. I gulped as he put his hand on my back and pulled me to him.

"Relax your tensing up to much" He said. I was trying my best bad as I got into the turns and twirls I loved it.

Meanwhile….

"Ayako where's Mia ?" Asked John. He was also wearing a suit the same as Bou-San, Lin-San, and Naru. Ayako pointed to a dancing to a whirling Mai."Poor girl got picked up after walking in huh .. So looks cute to, I wanted to dance with her first" He whined getting a slap from Ayako.

"We are not here to play" Spiked Naru coldly.

"My turn to cut in" Bou-San said walking up. Ayako was debating or not to drag Lin up but did anyway ignoring his complaints. That left John and Naru. Naru went to talk to some other people about the case while John asked someone for a dance.

I was twirling when Bou-san asked to dance with me. Then I saw Ayako and Lin-san go up.

"Mai do you like that young man ?" Questioned Bou-San,

"N N-o" Bou-San knew she only liked Naru.

"Ok, ok but remember use protection, I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet" I stamped on his toe hard and went off in a huff. I walked down to the side where the heck was everyone ?.

"Mai-oneechan" I turned round to Rika who was wearing a pink frilly frock with a lilac ribbon in her hair.

"You look like a princess" I said to her and she giggled happily.

"Blair come on" She sighed and pulled him out. He was also wearing a little suit.

"You look handsome to" I said.

"Can we dance together oneechan ?" Asked Blair shyly I nodded and took his hand.

"Blair didn't I tell you to stay in the other room ?" Said Naru coldly.

"I want to dance with oneechan" He insisted.

"Oneechan ?" He looked at me.

"You dance too daddy" I was clearly took back by when he called Naru daddy and so was he why the look of it. Rika had disappeared at this point. Blair took my hand and Naru's hand and pulled us onto the dance floor.

"Wait a sec Blair, Daddy's probably busy" I could not resist saying daddy I received a glare from him but smirked.

"Daddy Dance" He said. He sighed and took my other hand. I blushed as he clasped it. We looked right idiots. Dancing around in a circle with a child jumping up and down. Eventually Ayako could not watch any longer and asked Blair if he wanted to dance with her leaving Naru and me alone to dance. My heart was beating a mile a second as he pulled me to closer to him when

The lights went out.

A scream filled the room and the windows and doors where banging opened on there own and the wind blow in.

"Naru" I yelled as he pulled me into the side of the room in cover. I saw Blair standing in the middle of the floor as a very large glass bowl was nearly on top of him.

"BLAIR MOVE" I yelled and started running with Naru behind me. Then everything went black before a scream was heard.

**Hope you enjoyed, know more fun know we are down to business and when some of you asked about Blair being Gene's kid. I only found out that the person in Mai's dreams was Gene about a month ago. I'm still not sure what Madoka is to Naru and why Oliver Davis is to him ?**

**But I'll try my best to UD tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much! For all the comments and suggestions.**

**I plan to have a beta for the next chapter so you have to put up with one**

**More bad chapter. (Me and spelling just don't go).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - A Whole New World.

"_Because Naru's face so suit's a smile"_

I opened my eyes. Then I realized I was in some sort of rose garden. The sun was bright and underneath it was a woman sitting in with the roses. I stared into it, it felt good it was warm. Then I was walking, I couldn't't stop, wait where was I going ?. I was walking closer to her. I sat down next to her and picked the roses too. Then where was a scream and I turned my head around. Two men where walking towards us. Glaring and laughing. I knew something was wrong. I was grabbed around the neck and yanked up. I still couldn't't move. I could scream, but nothing came out. I heard the brunette haired girl screaming as I was dragged off. My head was spinning. How did I even get in this position ?. I was not panicking, I was just scared o why lie to myself ? , I was panicking. Wait why was I being dragged into a basement. I was pushed to the ground and looked up. What the hell were other girls doing here ?. There where 3 other girls, all around my age and older. Then Naru's words came to mind.

"_16-30 years old" _He was trying to warn me. I gulped these girls where around that age limit.

"Mai ? Is that you ?" One of them with blonde hair asked.

"Yes" I answered. This had to be one of those dreams. I need to play along to get out of it.

"Mai, I was so worried about you" She hugged me tightly and looked a bit older than me.

"Medora is it onee-chan ?" One with Black hair asked.

"Yes it's your sister Mika" My eyes went cold did she just say Mika ? .

"onee-chan I was scared" She whimpered into me. Another 16 year old was cuddling me.

"Who are they ?" I whispered pointing to the other girls.

"Sakura, Rhiannon, Usagi, Mika and myself" So there were six of us all together.

"What age are you all ?" I asked.

"I'm Sakura and I'm 17" She had black hair and china doll features.

"Rhiannon 19" She also had blond hair.

"I'm 21" Said the oldest looking one who I am assuming was Usagi.

"Mika and I'm 16 and you onee-chan ?" She asked.

"7- 17" I stuttered.

"Mai-chan why did you come here ?" Asked Rhiannon.

"Um I am an assistant. My boss owns Shibuya Physic Research um we where called to because there was people going missing and stuff" I heard a gasp and Usagi sucked in a breath of air.

"Ok , well Rhiannon and I went on holiday and they asked us if we wanted to stay here and somehow we ended up here. But Mika was also on a team and ended up here." Usagi said.

"But how did you know my name ?" I questioned.

"Mai-chan did you by any chance come here with a small child ?" Questioned Sakura. I gasped. They all nodded.

"So did we" It all made sense my last dream the woman being dragged away.

"What happens to the child ?" I whispered.

"Mai-chan we don't know but Mai they tell us the name of the next girl they drag down here" I was nearly having hysterics.

"they ?" I wondered.

"All I can remember is being dragged down here by two men" Said Mika.

"But Mai-chan another girl went into that room a while ago and she never came back, Her name was Mizuki " Rhiannon said quietly. I knew it was time to wake up and I could hear the call of my name.

"Listen to me , I have something that gives me the power to talk to you in my dreams ok, I'll come back I'll save and we'll be together ok I promise" I said as I opened my eyes to see Naru beside me. I sat up instantly and felt sick.

"Dummy you sat up to quick" I looked around I was in the guest room. Then everything added up slowly.

"_Woman who came here before, went missing Mia." _Naru warned me.

"_Alright the key is under the door" _Then I found girls.

"_All I can remember is being dragged down here by two men" _

There was a loud knock on the door. An elderly woman there.

"Have any of you seen my assistant, She went missing after the lights went off ?" She cried worriedly behind her was a few other people from the other physic groups. It was dark and late and I was scared.

"No we haven't-" Naru got Ayoko off.

"I think we should start setting up camera's and all meet in the main conference room" Said one and Naru agreed. Within 25 minutes we where all in the conference room I was in a daze. Bou-san had explained I had feel unconscious after saving Blair who was know fast asleep in his room.

"When did your assistant go missing ?" Asked Bou-san.

"Just after the lights went out" She said.

"Did your assistant have any children with her?" I asked receiving strange looks.

"No, Not that I know off" She said.

"Was she 18 years old ?" I asked.

"yYes" She sniffed.

"Did she come into any contact with children when she was hear ?" Asked Naru understanding me somehow.

"Yes I think she played with Rika-san at some point" I gasped. The woman in my dream with Naru and small girl. The other girls had also been with a small child.

"Was her first name Mizuki ?" I prayed she would say no.

The woman looked at me strangely as along with everyone else even Naru.

"Yes" She nodded. I choked back the tears.

"Why do you know what happened to her ?" ."

Yes" I gulped "She's dead" After saying that the rapping sounds started again and the

howling and screaming of women's voices filled the room, but there was one so clear everyone could hear it.

"HELP ME PLEASE someone help" The line I had been dreading came thought.

" I don't want to die" Then the lights came back on and everyone was quiet.

"That was-" I cut the older woman off.

"Mizuki's voice right ?" She looked astounded.

"Naru, Rika-chan is possessed by a spirit can you sense it Masako ?" I questioned.

"Yes, the spirit is crying and was been there for a long time" She continued.

"Mai how did you know ?"Questioned Bou-san.

"Woman's intuition" I mumbled sinking into the seat.

"Naru, who's with Blair ?" I asked.

"Rika-San" I bolted from the room in a second with a few people on my tail and swung open the door of Blair's room he was lying on the floor crying with Rika her eyes red.

I ran over to Blair and pulled him behind me.

"What do you need me and those other girls for ?" I asked it. Naru and Lin had ran into the room by that time.

"Answer me" I demanded. But John had come in with his bible.

"Lin, Bou-San get Mai and Blair out of here know" I struggled and cried while Lin took Blair out without a complaint.

"Ahhh the psychic one with brown hair" Bou-san stopped as the echoing loud voice came out and Rika-chan's eyes became red. Naru was in front of me know.

"Get away from her know" I cried.

"I will kill this pathetic human" It continued. "But your next" It was gone as John closed the bible. For some reason I burst out laughing and went into tears of laugher and looked at Naru.

"Guess what" I giggled, "I'm next" I went into full blown laughter and then finally I broke down into sobs and tears. I don't think I can do this job anymore.

**Poor Mai had such a scare!**

**Hehe more Jealousy in the next chapter,**

**And I welcome your suggestions in case anybody thinks they insult me.**

**You guys don't!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Weird just isn't the word.**

"_Mai's just a danger magnet right ?"_

I was wondering around and then I found them.

"Rhiannon, Usagi" I whispered and they woke up.

"Mai I was so worried Sakura went into that room yesterday" O no I gulped.

"Listen Mai you can't ever be alone" Usagi warned.

"Why ?" I asked

"Because they'll take you" Whispered Mika.

"I will find you" I promised.

"If I have to fight through thick and thin I will find out" I promised.

"Mai in two days time another girl is arriving" Mika warned.

"O no the voices" Cried Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon can hear voices " Mika shuddered.

"I can see it" She whimpered cuddling Usagi tightly.

"What is it ?" I questioned staring at her.

"It's Human, no there is more than one, it… it likes to kill young girls and when devour there spirit, They tie you up but they don't hurt you" She cramped her eyes shut.

"Where am I ?" Whispered Mika. She clamped her hands over her belly.

"Are you … ?" I trailed off.

"Yes 2 months" She smiled rubbing her belly. "I think it's a little boy" She smirked.

"Congratulations".

Then I was gone.

"It's ok go to the light know" I heard Masako say she contuined "You where possessed with a spirit of the house the whole time. I knew it would not break down so easily. Naru yanked me up from the floor. But then whose memories did I see ?. There was a piercing scream and Naru and Lin ran through the doors with everyone following. We got there in a few seconds. I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"_It's Human, no there is more than one, it… it likes to kill young girls and when devour there spirit, They tie you up but they don't hurt you" _

"_Your Next"_

"_16-30 years old"_

"_Rika-chan is possessed by a spirit"_

"_All I can remember is being dragged down here by two men" _

"_I don't want to die"_

The body of Sakura was floating in the pond. I sunk to my knees.

"First of all, call the police and get them here, Hara-san and Brown-san perform a exorcism on Rika and for the rest of us for our own safety it would be best to return to our rooms for the night" Ordered Naru, everyone followed there orders. I just stared at her. The girl I had spoke with a day ago was dead. She saved me and warned me to give her own life.

"Hara-san can you sense her spirit ?" Questioned Naru. She shook her head. I heard someone come up behind me and cover my eyes. I nearly screamed.

"Mai it's me" Bou-san said picking me up off the ground my eyes still covered. I was about to protest but didn't have the words to. I was sent to bed by Ayako. You feel like your dying inside. The emotional pain is the killer, not the reality. I just lay there my eyes wide open because I keep seeing her body floating in the pound where I had my feet in a day ago. If I close my eyes I'll need to face the girls and I don't honestly think I had the emotional strength to do that. I felt my eyes closing and decided to get up and have a look at the camera's in base. I walked down the dark hallway and heard crying and opened the door to find Blair sitting on Naru's lap swinging his legs. I burst into giggles, he just glared at me. I sat next to him.

"Where is Lin-San ?" I asked him.

"sleeping and I should be to" He muttered trying to calm down the crying child. I offered to take him."shh what's wrong little guy ?" I asked and he pointed to Naru.

"Daddy know let me sweep with him" He cried. I glared at Naru and put him back down into Naru's lap much to his displease.

"Is he defiantly your kid ?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then get used to it that's what kids are like" I sighed.

"Your baby want's to sleep with you daddy" I laughed at him.

"No way" He insisted "He has a room" He pointed out,

"Baby do you want to sleep with aunty Mai ?" I asked and he stopped crying and smiled.

"Daddy and Mai" I blushed bright red to cause Blair to clap in applause.

"No Hun-" Naru cut me off by grabbing my wrist.

"Ok" He said coldly.

"Naru" I blushed.

"Well I want to sleep, you do and so does he so just do it" He growled. I didn't even get to complain, but sleeping In the same bed in Naru just made me blush. I gulped and we walked into his bedroom. I saw Bou-san snoring and Lin-san also we where in the bed at the end and next to it was a cot. I pulled over the cover and lay Blair in the middle and slipped in beside him while Naru got in the other side. I tried to get to the side as far as possible, But Naru put his hand around my waist and pushed me forward into the middle of the bed. Blair was one my left hugging my chest (very tightly) and Naru and me where facing each with Blair clinging to my chest. Naru and Blair where both asleep, geez like father like son. I eventually fell of my self to enter dream world.

"Sakura's dead" I spoke "We found her body earlier this evening" I gulped looking at her. Mika put her hands to her mouth and sobbed. Usagi and Rhiannon stared at me with blank expressions.

"I don't know anything else" I honestly felt guilty. Here where theses three girls trapped somewhere in this house scared for there life's who had just lost a friend and I was tucked up in bed with the man of my dreams and his son.

"Mai, I want to give you something precious, you have to be promise me to take care off it until I got out off here or I unless I die" She said. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Your not going to die" I promised "Your not"

"Thank you Mai" She whispered. Then I was gone and I opened my eyes to Naru leaning over me wiping away my tears.

"Thank you" I whispered. He handed me a cup off tea. I was sitting in Naru's bed drinking tea with him was a child in the middle of us. Talk about happy families.

"He's got hold off my leg" He clarified. I know there was a reason behind it.

"ye he's got my arm too" I sighed.

"Was it one of those dreams ?" He asked.

"Ye just that" I explained. He didn't ask anymore he knew I was uncomfortable. I heard a lot off thumps and hid under the cover and so did Naru knowing what I was expecting. Blair and woke up and we where all wriggling about and got stuck the door slammed opened.

"Naru, Mai has went missing, she's- not in bed or-" Blair's head popped out from under the covers cutting them off, he was giggling. He jumped out off bed and pulled the cover off. I was so red. I was lying next to Naru very close to him and his hand was around my waist.

"Um are we interrupting something ?" Questioned Bou-San.

"No there is umm a good reason for this " I said.

"Sure there is "Said Ayako.

"NARU DIDN'T I-" Yelled Lin But Naru cut him off.

"Yes I won't do it again, Mai button your skirt and get up" Said Naru getting up with know shirt on.

"Sure nothing happened, Mai's shirt's nearly off completely and Naru hasn't got a shirt on." Mumbled Ayako. I looked down and saw that the three buttons of my skirt where unbuttoned. I pulled the cover over me. Blair jumped on the bed and pulled down the cover and hugged my chest.

"Now now Blair don't take those kind of lesson's from daddy, lets go and to eat ok ?" Encouraged Ayako.

"I'll deal with you later" Said both Bou-San and Lin-San to us. We got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast with me still as red. The minute said down Bou-san and Ayako where eyeing me.

"Explain" They said. Along with Lin eyeing me. I took one look at them and burst into tears. Bou-san was at my side in a second.

"It's ok Mai, we aren't going to hurt you" He comforted. I looked up at him with watery eyes and he nodded. After Breakfast and a few trips to the bathroom we spent the rest of the day questioning witnesses and read the police report. By the time lunch came I retreated to my room saying I wasn't feeling well after throwing up a few times. Mika's words reflected on me.

"_Mai, I want to give you something precious, you have to be promise me to take care off it "_

She never gave me anything but sickness that morning and a missed period. I sat up quickly.

"_I think it's a little boy"_

Slowly my hand slid down to my stomach. I gulped and grabbed my bag and coat then swung the door opened. There was a little Rika-chan.

"Mummy said you're the new ghost lady are you going out ?" She asked. "Can I come with you and the little boy too ?" That was good she had forgot everything. I cringed.

"Sure" I said. We grabbed Blair and off we went. They little town was so cute. We walked past all the shops. I had Rika-chan and Blair's hand.

"I'll get you an ice cream after we go to a shop ok ?" They both nodded happily. I rushed into the pharmacy and sent the two children over to see the sweets and discreetly bought a pregnancy test. I ran into the toilet and came back out with the result I was dreading.

"What does the plus sign mean onee-chan" Asked Rika.

"Well… It means I'm going to have a baby but keep it a secret ok ?" I said to both off them.

"Yes" They both agreed. We went off to get there promised ice cream. I bought them a few toys and we went back to the house. I walked into base with those two and collapsed on the couch.

"Has anything happened ?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sakura the girl who was murdered was pregnant" I gasped. Then Mika was too ?. This didn't make sense.

"Then she is just like onee-chan" Said Rika pointing to me. I knew what was going to happen next.

"She got a baby too" Blair said to his dad. Ayako, Lin, Bou-san, Masako, John and even Naru stared at me.

"I'm pregnant" I announced. The silence was horrible.]

"YOU USED PROTECTIONR RIGHT ?"

"LIKE A BABY ?"

"IS NARU THE DAD ?"

"NARU, THIS IS HOW YOU ENDED UP WITH ONE CH-" Naru cut him off.

"That's impossible" I started.

"Mai and I only slept in the same bed, we where not intimate.

"When who is the dad ?" Asked John.

"I don't know" I said truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know ?" Questioned Ayako.

"It isn't your baby is it, I sensed at breakfast you recently had contact with a spirit, but I don't quite understand ?" Masako had figured it out.

"She asked me to take her off it" I placed my hand on my belly.

"Who did Mai ?" Questioned Bou-San."Mika, She was so sure she was going to die so she gave me her baby to take care off" I stated.

"Why is Mika ?" Asked Naru. I explained my dreams and how I knew Sakura.

"Somewhere and something in this house is looking for the spirits of young girls. They kill them and devour there spirts to stay alive, there's more than one and the spirit possessing Rika was the one who chose the victims. I was next because I spoke and played with Rika but know else where was my age and had contact with her. That's how they picked there pray" I said leaving everyone shocked.

"So are these other girls alive ?"

"All I know is this, Usagi, Mika and Rhiannon where all alive the last time. I spoke to them, but tomorrow a girl round the age limit will be here and me or her will go missing and someone else will die" I predicted.

**Thank you betta read (My school friend Mia). Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I passed one maths test and think I got like two right on the one today. Three more to go, and I passed English yay!! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I am going to have a really horrible tomorrow. So I hope when I can come in I will read your great reviews.**

**Chapter 6 - Deeper into his trap.**

"_Cause Ayako is such a mum"_

"WHAT ??" I yelled at Ayako, who had starting to packing my case.

"He cannot take me off this cause, that's not fair" I cried to her.

"He's only thinking what's best for you" She stated. Best my ass. I stamped out of the room and out into the best I slammed the door open."You can't sent me home, you can't!" I yelled at Naru.

"Mai, your currently.. Um could I say your unwell ?" He said his voice straining, making Bou-san.

"I am perfectly fine and I'm not leaving" I plopped down on the sofa.

"She's a right madam" Muttered Masako.

Naru sighed. "Mai, I'm your boss and I can tell you to go home until I have solved this case"

"You need me to solve this case" I pleaded.

"Mai, this it know place for you in your current condition" Pointed out Lin-san. I wasn't giving up that easily.

"In fact this is know place for a child right know" Muttered Masako.

"You said this is know place for a child, what exception does Naru have ?" I cried.

"Mai, Naru doesn't have one" Stated Lin.

"If this is know place for a child, why is Naru still here with Blair ?" Bull's-eye.

"That's um… different" Naru was struggling for words.

"Explain to me Naru, how exactly is this situation any different. Your son is here, I'm not even pregnant, well I kind off am, but I didn't ask for it" I yelled calming down. They all stared at me Mia. I knew I had won this round.

"You can stay, But Mai if the situation does get worse, You and Blair will be going back understand ?" Warned Naru. I burst into tears.

"Thank you Naru" I pleaded with watery eyes.

"Why are you crying Mai ?" Asked Ayako coming in.

"I don't know" I said frustrated.

"It's hormones" Muttered Bou-san."Where is John ?" I ask looking around.

"He went to set up the cameras with Blair" Huffed Naru, in a bad mood. I yawned.

"Mai go sleep for a while" Commanded Ayako.

"But.." I was about to protest then I saw everyone's look.

"Ok" I muttered jumping on the coach. The sound in the room decreased. As I fell into slumber.

"Mai wake up" I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Naru ?" I answered.

"Mai, I want to show you something give me your hand ?" I took his hand and stood up and looked down we where above a small dark room.

"Where are we ?" I was puzzled. He didn't answer I just looked down as Sakura was dragged into it.

"No don't let me go" She pleaded. They pushed her into a chair.

"Mai, Mai, You said you would come back" She sobbed. I felt a tear run down my cheeks. There he was it was…. It was…. It could not believe it. I just stared at the scene before me. She tried was terrified when she died, she begged, she screamed but know was there to save her. The clean cut to the neck was done quickly. Then I saw it, her spirit coming from her body and a tiny little one behind it almost like a little ball. Then it was gone.

"Why did you show me that ?" I wiped to Naru.

"Because it may happen you Mai, this is dangerous" He warned.

"Mai, Mai, MAI" I looked up to see Blair starring down at me the same way as Naru would. I grabbed him and pulled him to a hug.

"Did you like seeing that ?" A voice echoed around the room. I pushed Blair behind me.

"It's time to die Mai" It said louder.

"No" I screamed as it stuck in my head. Just then ran in Lin.

"Mai, Blair " He said running over to us.

"Stay back" I shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" It said over and over and it just stopped. Lin-San just looked us and we just stared back.

"My Mai" cried Blair, clinging to me. I just stared into space the tears coming down. Why does this kind off thing always happen to me. I was startled when Lin put his arms around me. I just held on to him.

"Mai, it's ok" He said patting my back. The door opened and in walked in Naru and Ayako.

"What happened ?" Questioned Naru. Lin lay me back down. I saw Ayako was jealous.

"Didn't you hear ?" I asked astounded. Naru and Ayako shook their heads.

"Voices, coming to hurt Mai" Explained Blair. I put him down on the floor and sat up.

"I saw Sakura's death" I whispered clutching the sheets.

"He's evil, A cut to the throat and she's dead, it's the sprits, it want's the spirits" I said.

"Mai, Rhiannon's elder sister has arrived looking for her" Stated Ayako.

"What age is she ?" I asked without thinking.

"24" The silence dwelled.

"NO" I shouted and ran down the corner. I have to save her, I have to get her, she need's be safe.

"Mai wait" Shouted Naru. I turned a left hallway."DON'T GO" I yelled to her moving figure. She turned to look at me. I run as fast as my legs could carry me. I pushed her out off the way as Naru and Lin pulled her back. Suddenly I was being thrown in sideways into a room. I stood up facing Naru and then, a divider fell down. I was alone.

"Naru, NARU" I banged on it. He saw the distress on my eyes as I banged away. I knew then I had taken Rhiannon's sister place, I had fallen into his trap.

**I am dreading tomorrow *sigh***

**I have another maths test (my last one wasn't good)**

**And English. I HATE SCHOOL!!**

**I'll UD when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe I got sent home from school yesterday yay!**

**I was panicking like crazy about my test's.**

**I passed two maths and two English!**

**Thanks for the support**

**Chapter 7 - A breakthrough.**

"_Cause Lin can be cruel"_

"Mai, stay there" I slid to the floor ignoring Naru's command. My eyes widened as I turned and saw Blair standing there. Then it touched me, the swift movement shocked me, as something yanked my an ankle back making a thud and everyone looked at me, I was still and silent. Then it yanked again and again, and dragged me back full force . I let off a scream and put my hand over my stomach. I had a duty to protect Mika's baby.

I woke up feeling sick and lifted my head off a soft surface.

"Mai, you finally work up, we where worried" I knew that voice. I quickly hugged her to me.

"Rhiannon, your sister's here" I saw the shock on her face. "She's safe I took her place" She nodded.

"How did I get here ?" I wondered.

"We heard a scream, then minutes later a man brought you down unconscious" Usagi answered.

"Not that this is the time of course, but it's great to finally meet you in person instead of a blurred image" Exclaimed Mika. We hugged again and I pulled back.

"How hell did I end up pregnant ?" I asked her.

"Mika, has some condition thing about transferring objects, but I never knew she could give you her baby" Grumbled Rhiannon.

"Mai, Mai I'm soo glad your alright " Said a familiar voice. I turned around.

"Ma.. Madoka-chan, what are you doing here ?" I stuttered as she crawled over to me.

"Naru, asked me to collect info and next thing I knew I was down here" She answered unbothered.

"Mika take your baby back" I hissed quickly at her. She nodded at there was a warm feeling as my stomach let up then it was gone. Mika touched her belly.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry they'll find us soon," I yawned and stood up walking over to a door.

"Is this the door ?" I questioned, they nodded. I heard a rusting noise and stepped back. I reached into my pocket as I heard foot steps. I clicked speed dial and through my phone over to Madoka-chan and she hid it in her pocket as a door swung open. It was up to Naru now.

"Mai, we have waited a long time" A hissing voice said.

"Get behind me and stay down" I whispered to them, they eagerly did as they where told. I stepped back.

"Who are ?" I gulped. There was a cold thin hand at my neck.

"She smells good, can we drink her ?" I felt the blood drain from my cheeks.

"I want to be young" I heard a voice say over and over again. I saw two men had appeared and within a second, they where possessed, the wide blood-thirsty red eyes staring at me as I was hosted upwards.

"Mai" Whimpered Mika. I just stuck my tongue out at her, trying to reassure her I was fine. I was dragged backwards and I saw the younger girls looks off dread as the door opened, the stench off blood went thought my nose, but I wasn't going in easy. I hunched my feet and refused to move.

"No, what do you want from me ?" I wailed like a child. But know one answered, I stood my ground but was dragged until my feet move before the door slammed I heard

"DON'T KILL HER" then bang. The door was closed, I was alone and terrified.

"_Naru help me please"_ I thought and begged. I was forced onto a chair, the same one Sakura was killed one. I sat there, please let this be a dream, it has to be a dream, I don't want to die. The room felt colder, the room temperature was dropping. My eyes went wide as I saw him approach me.

"surprised Mai ?" He asked me as he took my chin in his hands.

"Long time know see Hayate, or shall I say the spirit who is possessing him ?" I questioned and turned my face the other way.

"How did you know it was me ?" He pouted walking around me.

"To be honest, I never suspected you but, you where never round that was my first clue and well you showed me to the pond where Sakura's body was found and then I saw you kill her" I answered.

"Mai, Mai, Mai never trust anyone" He injected into my head.

"Let me and these girls go ? What possible reason do you have to eat other spirits, can't you pass through ?"

"I don't want to" He stated simply. I was about to open my mouth, when he put a finger to my lips.

"I want your blood and then your spirit" He whispered huskily into my ear. He put both hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into the chair.

"Don't do this" I muffled to him. He ignored me and went straight for my neck, It was then I screamed and struggled as loud as my lungs would let me then it stopped. Hayate's body fell on mine and the three spirits of the men left the room. The door opened and their was Naru, Mika and Bou-san starring at me wide eyed, not only was Hayate's head laying on my chest but his mouth was covered in my blood and I think my neck was possibly bleeding.

"Mai" Yelled Ayako running in stopping for a second, while Bou-san and Naru pulled off Hayate's unconscious body. While Ayako stared at my neck in awe. I stood up, only to be lifted off my feet.

"Bou-san put me down, I can walk you know" I complained.

"You are in know condition to walk Mai" Commanded Naru. As I was hallowed out of that room. Lin-san looked at me and sighed patting my head.

"Next time, listen to Naru" He yelled at me, making me flinch. Boy he was cruel. Bou-san kept on walking.

"Where are Mika, Usagi, Rhiannon and Madok-chan and Rhiannon's big sister ?" I questioned looking around.

"There safe upstairs with Masako and John" Answered Ayako.

"How did you find me ?" I asked as we walked up some stairs.

"We found another way in, I managed to ward off the spirits outside, there gone know" Replied Bou-san.

"Where's Blair ?"

"Sleeping" I blinked as I adapted to the light, I was in the hallway and I heard footsteps behind me, Naru and Lin where carrying Hayate. There was a lot of people there.

Masako, John, Mika, Usagi, Rhiannon, Madoka-chan, Rhiannon's elder sister, Rika-chan, Tsukanim Kei, and his wife Noriko-san. I was set on my feet and Noriko-san and Tsukanim-san and Rika-chan went off to treat Hayate and the other two men that had appeared. Mika, Usagi, Rhiannon and her sister where given a room and sent to rest by Masako. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Ayako treated my neck, while Madoka-chan went with Lin. John, Masako and Bou-san headed off to bed and Ayako soon followed after them insisting I come up very soon. That left only me and Naru.

"Mai, next time I tell you to wait running down a corridor you do it ok ?" I nodded and walked off to my room, something was telling me this case, just wasn't over yet.

**First of all sorry!, I haven't UD in a while, got my maths test result 31% **

**I nearly died lol!**

**I have a real problem reading red writing, so I went to the hospital to get my eyes tested. I have to go back next month!! She something tramatic happened to me and my brain has forgot how to do this and that, The eye person thinks I'm number dyslexic, I died again, twice in the one day!**

**Anyways I am away to London expo this week so I'll try UD often**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**(P.s I will be uploaded a new ghost hunt story)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe Divesrsity one Britain's got talent!**

**They where Brilliant thought!**

**I have also become addicted to death note and started writing**

**Poetry and a short story!**

**The expo was awesome!**

**And my computer broke!!**

**Yes I have been busy here you go:**

**Chapter 8 - What you gonna do Naru ?**

"_Cause Blair's just a kid"_

When I opened my eyes to stretch, I felt incredibly stiff, as if I had been asleep a long time. It was dusk and the sun was rising. I took one last stretch and got up to go inside the kitchen, stopping only to hear inside. I only heard an ear full of it.

"… that can't…" Naru's voice said.

".. I can't lie anymore…" Where had I heard that voice. I pushed my ear further into the door and could hear slightly better.

"I'm sorry" Then it clicked, how did Rhiannon know Naru ?

"Know, it's ok. I'll take responsibility" The rest off the words didn't make any sense until these was one sentence that I heard only four words off.

"He's your son to" I clasped my hands over my mouth to hide the gasp, Rhiannon was Blair's mum ?"You're his mother" Naru said raising his voice a little.

"I can't look after a child" I heard the a small sob and then someone moving around. I realized I shouldn't be spying and was about to sneaked away before I heard

"You take him, or he'll end up in a orphanage" I tip-toed off away back my room borrowing myself under the covers. What was Naru going to do ? Why hadn't Rhiannon told me ? Why would Naru not want Blair ? questions went all over my head spinning around it.

The next day…

I was strolling around in an awkward and tense Rhiannon.

"Mai" She said finally making me jump slightly.

"Yes ?" I questioned.

"Take care off of Blair ok, he's a good kid" She said walking forward. What exactly was going on ? I found out an hour later Rhiannon had ran off and not been seen since and had left Naru full custody of Blair. There where a lot more off cases to come and there was about to be a new full time member on the SPR Team.

**There we go a short but sweet ending, my computer has been out for weeks and I found out everything but ghost hunt that I needed and wanted to know, every detail off the novels and manga are know safely stored in my head.**

**New Story : Blast From the past.**

**I am really busy working on my own story right know but enjoy!!**


End file.
